


Правильная сторона

by KisVani



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Личная битва Китнисс была окончена, когда она определилась с тем, какую сторону выбрать





	Правильная сторона

Под ногой хрустнула грудная пластина брони. Этот вражеский солдат уже был мертв, но Китнисс предпочла перестраховаться и выпустила заряд в голову, скрытую шлемом.  
Это не был бой, это была бойня. Большую часть транспортников они уничтожили на выходе из гипер-тоннеля, кто-то успел попасть в спасательные капсулы. Часть из них уничтожили, часть улетела в неудачные стороны, прямиком в местную звезду или газовый гигант, а оставшееся оказались здесь, на планете с атмосферой. Планете-пустыне, единственная ценность которой заключалась в исследовательской базе, почти целиком расположенной под землей.  
И задача Китнис и ее отряда — найти и уничтожить все спасательные капсулы и их пассажиров. Чтобы ни один враг не остался в живых.  
Ее тело скрывала глухая броня. В отличие от жестких неуклюжих доспехов вражеских солдат у нее и ее отряда были гибкие костюмы из сверхпрочных материалов. Это походило на черную краску, которой полили тело с отдельными серебристыми вставками там, куда может прийтись основной удар.  
Легко ступая по песку, Китнисс добралась до капсулы.  
У нее был топливный бак, чтобы пассажир мог лавировать. Теперь он тек, и в воздухе стоял удушающий кислый запах.  
От удара боковина сплющилась, но человек смог выбраться. Правда, ушел недалеко, оставляя за собой темный след в песке.  
Судя по нашивкам на серой форме, потемневшей от крови, это был пилот. И последний его полет оказался неудачным. Китнисс без особых эмоций смотрела на ногу, вывернутую под неестественным углом, и вторую, где кость порвала не только кожу, но и штанину, торча острым осколком по направлению к небу, как указывающая в космос стрелка. Лицо у пилота было почти целым, не считая сломанного носа: бледная кожа с веснушками, рыжие спутанные волосы. Даже младше Китнисс, если судить по виду. Одна рука пилота оказалась покрыта зелено-желтой пузырящейся коркой. Неудачно попал в протекшее топливо. Китнисс знала, что, если не смыть это специальным раствором, то жидкость разъест плоть до самых костей. Но первыми от нее страдают нервные окончания, потому опасно работать с топливом: легко можно не заметить, как капля попадет на одежду или кожу. Судя по ужасу, с которым пилот смотрел на свою руку, — он заметил. Вторую же пересекал длинный и глубокий разрез, словно кому-то пришло в голову разделить эту часть тела пополам.  
Пилот поднял голову на Китнисс, которая закрыла от него солнце.  
— Ты же Сойка, — сказал он, — я служил с тобой.  
Она не помнила. Столько лиц вокруг, столько имен. Даже если пилот не врал — а он мог — Китнисс вряд ли бы отыскала его в своей памяти. И это не было важно.  
— Почему ты поддерживаешь Капитолий? — спросил пилот. — Почему ты обернулась против Тринадцатой Системы?  
«Потому что в войне нет правых и виноватых», — могла бы сказать Китнисс. «Потому что мне предложили то, чего вы не могли», — могла бы прокричать она, вспомнив передачу с санитарного корабля, на котором погибла Прим. «Потому что эту войну нужно закончить», — могла бы прошептать она.  
Но вместо этого Китнисс просто оборвала жизнь пилота выстрелом из бластера.   
— В секторе «Дельта» все чисто, — сказала она по общему каналу связи.  
Скоро ей пришли отчеты от остальных бойцов. Теперь дело за техниками: просканировать этот участок планеты и проверить, есть ли там кто-то, кроме их отряда и дежурных на базе или нет.  
А потом операция закончится, Китнисс скинет написание отчета на своего заместителя, Яшму, и первым же гипер-тоннелем отправится домой.  
Когда Китнисс придет домой, то там будет Прим.  
И если она говорит так же, ведет себя так же, улыбается так же, откидывает волосы со лба тем же движением и любит то же самое, то зачем искать несоответствия?  
Капитолий создал клона, создал копию Прим. И личная война Китнисс была окончена, потому что она всегда участвовала в битвах (сначала Играх, потом — революции) ради сестры.  
Можно было волноваться из-за выбранной стороны, но президент Сноу погиб, как и большая часть правительства Панема. Как и большая часть правительства Тринадцатой Системы. И двенадцать звездных систем теперь разрывала война, в цели которой никто не был уверен.  
Потому Китнисс бросила думать о целях, стремясь получить ту немногую частицу счастья, какую могла.  
Медицинская станция в Двенадцатой Системе встретила ее привычной суетой: раненые, умирающие и выздоравливающие.  
А где-то среди врачей — Прим.  
Живая и настолько похожая на себя, насколько Китнисс готова в это поверить.


End file.
